habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Wiki translation : French
Welcome, welcome in the Embassy, brave apprentice scribe. Here is the place where we talk about the French translation of the Wiki, you can call it the Hall of Mirrors. Our tireless scribes and musketeers work hard to translate the original English words of wisdom, in order to help the French Habiticans in their eternal battle against procrastinatrolls and slothgoblins. If you want to join us and contribute, you're in the right place. You should just make sure your weapons are sharp enough : *''Guidance for Scribes will teach you the secrets of how to write in the wiki (most of the instructions are also valid in French)'' *''Guidance for Linguists will tell you how to modify the wiki.'' *''If you want to talk about French translations, you can visit Whistle while you translate .'' *''Oh well, obviously, the French wiki is just here .'' Translating an Article *Copy the original page. *Copy Images, Templates , and Template documentation (if they are not already in the French wiki. When you import pictures and create new templates, try to keep the original english name of each one, it will simplify both past and future links). *Translate the article (you can sometimes use the translations already done on Transifex or/and on other pages, it will improve consistency). *Add the following template to every page you translate (translated here):'' '' *Add language links (Instructions). *Add a link to your amazing work in the section below. Work Done and in Progress *Front page *Whats new / Whats new fr *Gameplay **Habit etc ***Habits / Habitudes (in progress) ***Dailies / Quotidiennes ***To-do / À faire ***Rewards / Récompenses ***Tags / Étiquettes ***Checklists / Listes ***Task value / Valeur de tâche ***Gold Points / Or (pictures, translation, broken links) ***Experience / Expérience (pictures, translation, broken links) ***Health Points / Points de santé ***Mana Points / Points de magie ***Level / Niveau (pictures, translation, broken links) **Scoring ***Class_System : ****Guerrier (pictures, skills, equipment) **** Mage (pictures, skills, equipment) ****Rogue (pictures, skills, equipment) ****Guérisseur (pictures, skills, equipment) **Obstacles ***Quests / Quêtes ****The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory / Le Redoutable Drag'on de Dilatoire ****Rooster Rampage / La Colère du Coq ****Help! Harpy! / A l'aide ! Harpie ! ****The Call of Octothulu / L'Appel d'Octothulu ****The Rat King / Le Roi des Rats ****The Spirit of Spring / L'Esprit du Printemps ****The Hedgebeast / La Bête Hérissée ****The Fiery Gryphon / Le Griffon Flambloyant ****The Dilatory Derby / Le Derby de Dilatoire ****Dish Disaster / Catastrophiques Casseroles ****The SnackLess Monster / Le Monstre SnackLess ***Events / Evénements ****Fall Festival / Festival d'Automne (need an update) *Options **User / Utilisateur ***Character Attributes / Utilisateur (need to be renamed as "Attributs du Personnages", "Utilisateur" should target a different page) **Social ***Party / Equipe (in progress) **Inventory / Inventaire (pictures, translation, broken links) ***Drops / Butins (pictures, translation, broken links) ***Eggs / Œufs (pictures, translation, broken links) ***Hatching Potions / Potions d'éclosion (pictures, translation, broken links) ***Pets / Familiers ****Mounts / Montures ***Equipment / Équipement ***Orb of Rebirth / Orbe de Renaissance (pictures, translation, broken links) *Help *FAQ / FAQ (need an update) Category:The Embassy